wariofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Starfox u
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:98.215.182.49 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 01:04, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Adminship As of now, my answer will have to be no. Adminship is given by necessity, not as an award for editing. If you can prove dedication to the wiki and prove you are capable of handling admin rights, I will promote you. --'' 'Murphyshane - 熱! Don't click here ' '' 13:44, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I don't edit here anymore, sorry, I used to be quite fond of this wiki, but when I realised it was dead and that I was here alone, I lost interest. I apologize for this. --'' 'Murphyshane - 熱! Don't click here ' '' 12:19, June 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't run this wiki anymore. That aspect wouldn't concern me. Apologies. --'' 'Murphyshane - 熱! Don't click here ' '' 10:34, June 21, 2014 (UTC) You seem to be the only user at the moment giving this wiki any attention. Congratulations, you are now an admin. Good luck and do well. --'' 'Murphyshane - 熱! Don't click here ' '' 16:42, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for any users who may have encountered promblems on this wiki to day using there talk pages. When i was adding certain features to this wiki i mesed up and got rid of talk pages. I soon fixed it but aging i am sorry for any user that saw it and did not like it.Starfox u (talk) 21:46, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Achievement system I'm not really that fond of the Achievement system since in my experience it tends to cause competition... Although, from the looks of it, I don't think that'll be a problem here. So I don't really have any ideas on how to improve that other than to make it more Wario-centered. LinkTheLefty (talk) 03:25, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm not very familiar with the achievement system. Apologies. --'' 'Murphyshane - 熱! Don't click here ' '' 11:06, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Protect page Could you protect the http://wario.wikia.com/wiki/Mario%7CMario page? It's way too valuable to be vandalized. : Thanks! 19:33, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Wario World Enemies Hey I know that back in the day, I added the "Wario World Enemies" category. Would it be wise to remove that category from all pages so that only the "Enemies" category is present? ( ) 23:59, June 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Alright I will remove them. Also, I noticed the Wario World items and locations don't yet have pages so I'll try and make them. By the way, you seem very nice. Maybe you can help me out on Wii Wiki, because I really need some help there. Thanks! ( ) 00:07, June 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well, some pages there are stubs, which you can possibly add info about. Plus, I'm trying to make achievements and I want to add pictures and names to them. Plus, the wikis admins are dormant (gone), so I'm in need of another active admin. ( ) 00:12, June 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I'm currently thinking about it. The achievements have to be about various topics, since the Wii world is a huge world. I'm going to take a look at them soon and then let you know what pictures and names would be good. Also, there are a couple pages that have "jokes" or interjection sentences in them. I used to (and still do) write pages that had a mixture of jokes and information in them. If you happen to see any, don't remove them. ( ) 00:45, June 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Show me the achievements list and I'll think of some names for them. Also, why are the enemies being considered as characters? Also, some enemies' pages shouldn't be marked as stubs since there isn't much more info you can add to them anyway. ( ) 19:34, June 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hmmm, I'm thinking about naming the secret achievement "Pot of Gold" and naming the 1000th edit achievement "1000th Jewel". Just letting you know. ( ) 20:08, June 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sure! I'd love to be an admin here. I also wanted to ask you the same question actually. Wii Wiki really needs an active admin. ( ) 04:08, June 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 It's still far too early for that. Sorry. --'' 'Murphyshane - 熱! Don't click here ' '' 12:18, June 26, 2014 (UTC)